


blessings in abundance

by sweetricebuns



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, so much cum. Oh my god so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetricebuns/pseuds/sweetricebuns
Summary: It always astounded Nikandros, how much Laurent wanted for pleasure, even after so much of it.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	blessings in abundance

**Author's Note:**

> this was not supposed to be this long. It really wasnt
> 
> can be read as a standalone, or a follow up to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230296)
> 
> (unedited)

It always astounded Nikandros, how much Laurent wanted for pleasure, even after so much of it. How he never tired of receiving, of taking all that Damen and Nikandros could possibly give him. He thought all this as Laurent writhed on Damen’s lap, giving himself to Damen as if so desperate for it that he could die, even after two orgasms.

“Too much,” Laurent sobbed out. His voice trembled, thick with exhaustion. “It’s too much. You– Please—”

Damen hummed, pressing a kiss to the side of Laurent’s head. Laurent gasped as Damen pulled out his fingers, resting them on Laurent’s puffy rim. Nikandros watched while cum trickled slowly out of Laurent’s hole. “Red, yellow, green?”

“Damen,” whined Laurent.

“Answer me,” Damen said. The pads of his fingers traced a lazy, never-ending circle around Laurent’s rim, spreading cum in the wake of them. Nikandros couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight. “Red, yellow, or green?”

A moment passed, nothing but Laurent’s shuddering breaths filling the air, until he said, “Green.”

Without preamble, Damen thrust his fingers back into Laurent, resuming their pace as if nothing had happened. Laurent choked on a loud moan, throwing his head forward and into the crook of Damen’s neck.

“If you could see the way Nik’s watching you,” Damen said. His pupils were dark, dilated, fixated on Nikandros across them. Nikandros felt his spent cock jolt between his legs, arousal running through him like a shot. “Like he wants to devour you.”

“Nik,” Laurent called, his head turning slightly, as if to seek Nikandros out.

“Here, baby,” Nikandros rasped out. “Right here.”

“Let’s give him a better view,” he heard Damen whisper. He slid his fingers out of Laurent’s hole and took Laurent’s ass into his hands, gripping tight enough to make Laurent whimper. “Up.”

Nikandros watched as Laurent lifted himself just slightly, shifting his weight onto his knees atop Damen’s lap. 

“You like that, don’t you, Nik?” Damen said, massaging the cheeks of Laurent’s ass in his hands. Globules of cum dripped out of Laurent, travelling slowly down the inside of his thighs. Nikandros’s mouth watered, wanting nothing more than to put his lips to the soft skin there.

“Oh, gods,” Nikandros moaned. His hips rolled forward in an aborted thrust, his cock half-hard.

“He’s so fucking full of it, your cum,” continued Damen. He spread Laurent’s cheeks, the soft flesh of them giving under Damen’s touch, revealing Laurent’s pink entrance, open, Nikandros’s cum collecting just by the rim. “Aren’t you, baby?”

“Yes,” Laurent breathed. He moved his hips backwards, and it took all of Nikandros to stay where he was as more trickled out of Laurent’s hole. “Damen, I need, I need, please—“

Damen shushed at him, kissing Laurent’s shoulder. “I know what you need,” Damen cooed. He placed the pads of his fingers against Laurent’s entrance, dipping in just so.

“Damen–”

Damen’s fingers entered Laurent with a squelch. The sound that came out of Laurent was loud, more a yelp than anything, and Nikandros knew immediately that Damen’s fingers had thrusted right against Laurent’s prostate. His fingers moved slowly inside of Laurent, small waves that had Laurent rocking back onto Damen’s fingers, his moans morphing into sobs.

“Damen,” Nikandros said, voice rough. His cock was standing at full attention now, and his breath hitched as he closed a hand around its base. “Let me see.”

“He wants to see,” Damen murmured, lips against Laurent’s ear, and Laurent spread his knees wider. “Good.”

Damen began to finger Laurent in earnest, scissoring them as wide as Laurent’s rim would allow. Nikandros panted as he fucked his fist slowly, eyes fixed on a line of his cum trailing downwards to Laurent’s balls, hanging heavy and full. Precome dripped from the tip of Laurent’s cock onto Damen’s lap, and Nikandros was so turned on that he could have cried with it.

“Do you want me to fill you up?” Damen asked, but before Laurent could answer, he addressed Nikandros. “Should I fill him up?”

“Yes,” Nikandros demanded, his fist speeding around his cock, desperate. “Yes, Damen, fuck him, fuck him—”

“Turn around,” Damen said to Laurent, his fingers retreating and finding their place around Laurent’s hips. “Let him watch.”

Nikandros breath caught in his throat as Laurent turned to face him. He looked _wrecked_ , his lips red and puffy, cheeks tear-stained, the shine of sweat on his skin, every inch of his body covered in a lovely flush. The tip of his cock was wet, so, so wet, and Nikandros wanted nothing more than to take it in his mouth, hear Laurent cry and beg and scream for him–

“Go on,” he heard Damen say, his cock poised against Laurent’s entrance. Laurent sank down, head tilted backwards and his mouth parted around a shuddering breath, and Damen groaned. Laurent began a frenzied pace, up and down, up and down, broken sounds wrenching out him with every thrust. His entire body shook with exertion, and yet he moved like a man possessed, chasing his relief without care for anything else.

“Oh god,” Laurent sobbed, just as Damen began to thrust upwards into him. “I can’t, I’m going to– Damen– Nik—”

“Come,” Damen commanded. Then, to Nikandros, “Come here.”

Nikandros thrust himself forward, kneeling in front of them, his hand never stopping on his cock. He was so close, so close–

Laurent lurched suddenly, his voice shaking with Damen’s every thrust. “I’m– Oh, oh—”

Ropes of Laurent’s cum landed across Nikandros’s face just as Nikandros himself came, the force of his orgasm wrenching a guttural sound out of him. Distantly, Nikandros registered Damen’s own moan, muffled against Laurent, as he came inside him.

They panted in silence for a few moments, Laurent’s body twitching every so often. Damen made an inquiring sound into Laurent’s hair, Nikandros watching hazily as Damen pressed another kiss to it.

“More,” Laurent said. His voice was hoarse, strung from the night they’d had so far.

They paused, Nikandros and Damen sharing a brief glance. “Are you sure?” Nikandros asked, sliding a hand up Laurent’s thigh. 

Laurent shifted forward, taking Nikandros’s face into his hands and kissing him softly. Damen’s breath hitched, his cock still deep in Laurent. “Yes,” Laurent murmured against Nikandros’s mouth. “Please.”

Nikandros nodded, running a hand through Laurent’s mussed hair.

“Up,” Damen said, patting Laurent’s thigh. They both inhaled sharply as Damen pulled out, and Nikandros couldn’t help the way his eyes immediately fell to where a trickle of Damen’s cum had already begun to make its way.

Laurent sighed as he leaned back against Damen’s chest. Damen murmured something into Laurent’s ear, no doubt affectionate, and Laurent made a pleased sound.

“Well then,” Damen began, hooking his hands under Laurent’s knees. He spread them wide, revealing Laurent’s hole to Nikandros, pink and gaping and soaked in his and Damen’s cum. Nikandros groaned, bending forward as his hands found their place on each of Laurent’s inner thighs. “Get to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. damen and nik are absolutely whipped for laurent. Whats New
> 
> [tumblr](https://hennike.tumblr.com/)


End file.
